code lyoko MY way
by Immortal Wolf Lover
Summary: this is what i thought should have happened in Code Lyoko. It's somewhere in the first or second season. AU Y/U and O/S and A/J eventually. RATED M FOR MY PARANOIA
1. Chapter 1

My Code Lyoko AU

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I own nothing but this is how I think Code Lyoko should have gone. AU from episode 16)

Professor Suzanne Hertz, Principal Delmas, and Jim were standing outside of the cafeteria where several students were trapped inside by electricity blocking all forms of exits. Professor Hertz saw several students looking out the window in horror and pleadingly while Principal Delmas was speaking with the chief firefighter and Jim was staring at the cafeteria in shock, she didn't blame him he had been blasted from the door by a strong jolt of electricity when he grabbed the handle.

"We've tried everything we could think of. There's nothing we can do but hope and wait." The chief firefighter said not even caring that Sissi Delmas heard him over her phone since she was using it to keep in contact with her father, nor that said phone was lying on a table in the cafeteria on speaker so that everyone could hear it. Hertz saw the two girls Milli and Tamiya near the window and that Tamiya was trying to console a crying Milli. Hertz's blood began to boil and she saw red as she clenched her teeth together.

"If you are so narrow minded that you can't think of anything else to try to get those children out of there then get out of my way!" Hertz yelled at the man when he tried to stop her from approaching the cafeteria, before using a single hand to push him back with enough force to send him flying in the other direction before skidding and landing on his butt on the ground.

"Give me that!" Hertz said snatching the cellphone from the shocked principals' hands easily.

"Children, can you all hear me?" Hertz asks into the phone softly so as to not frighten the students any more than what they have been already.

"Yes ma'am." Ulric Stern replied over the phone like a soldier almost.

"Good. I want you all to get away from the windows, door, and that entire side of the building. Hide under that support shelter I saw you build a moment ago, if you can." Hertz ordered observing the cafeteria wall that was in front of her. A few minutes and lots of movements later.

"Alright. We're all under the support shelter. I don't know what you are planning, teach, but whatever you're doing you need to do it fast. Odd is using my mobile to keep in contact with Jeremy, he calculated the electricity's power and everything. He estimates we have five minutes give or take a few seconds before this place either collapses or blows." Ulric reported, in a strangely calm voice, over the phone making Hertz pale drastically.

"Don't worry, I'll have you all out of there by then. Just stand back and cover your face as if you were in a hurricane drill and stay like that till I tell you otherwise." Hertz ordered earning a positive response before she passed the phone back to the principal.

"You all stay out of my way if you want those children to get out of there in time. If ANY of you try to stop me not only will you risk injuring and even killing the children but I will personally hunt you down and torture you till you die." Hertz warned her eyes filled with such a steely glint that no one dared to think it was an idle threat. Hertz spun around on her heel and marched right up to the side of the cafeteria. The science teacher cocked her fist back and slammed it into the side of the wall, leaving a rather large fist shaped dent, not even noticing the electricity lash out at her or everyones shocked looks. Hertz repeatedly punched the side of the wall till the metal final gave in and broke open wide enough for the children to crawl out one at a time.

"Quickly, kids! Get out of there!" Hertz yelled through the hole making the students cheer and quickly crawl out of the hole, Hertz helping them down to keep them from falling.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Hertz asks Ulric and Odd quietly when they tried to sneak away from everyone else.

"To help Jeremi, Aelita, and Yumi stop the maniac who did that to keep him from trying to do that again." Ulric answered after sending Odd a brief glance and nod. A muscle jumped in the science teachers jaw before she looked at the two boys and came to a silent conclusion.

"Not without me you're not. I'm not going to let some maniac get away with attempting to harm my students." The science teacher said making Odd and Ulric look at each other and have a silent discussion. They finally nodded and turned towards the park motioning for the older woman to follow them. They told her all about the factory, Aelita, X.A.N.A., and Lyoko as they ran to the manhole in the park and lead her to the entrance of the factory. Once inside the room with the super computer.

"Professor Hertz?" Jeremy asks looking up from his computer monitor when he noticed the teacher who was following Ulric and Odd down to the scanner room.

"I'm not letting you children face a computer virus that plans on using electricity to take over the world without adult supervision, without _me_. No way in heck am I letting my students get hurt fighting to save the world." Hertz shouted up to him before stepping into a scanner.

"Ooookay then. Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulric. Transfer Professor Hertz. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulric. Scanner Professor Hertz. Virtualization." Jeremi called out hitting a key on the keyboard while the three previously mentioned people virtualized on Lyoko.

"Well now. This isn't so bad. It even changed my age." Hertz said looking over herself after landing on her feet in the forest sector. Ulric, Odd, Yumi (who was nearby with Aelita), and Jeremis jaws dropped when they finally saw the science professor. She was younger, in her early twenties at the most, with long curly brown hair, fair skin that was free of wrinkles, and bright black eyes wearing a deep green and red battle suit with fingerless gloves on her hands and also had a large crossbow strapped to her back with two visible pistols strapped to either side of her narrow hips.

"Dude, who thought our teacher had a figure?" Odd whispered to Ulric with Yumi nodding in agreement mutely.

"I heard that." Hertz said glaring at Odd before noticing a Krab try to sneak up behind her students.

"Lasers away from my students, you overgrown seafood platter." Hertz said puling her guns, one in each hand, and aiming them at the Lyoko mark on the top of its head faster than the teens could blink. Hertz pulled the trigger to both guns and watched in satisfaction when the first Krab and the one behind it blew into tiny databits.


	2. Aww man

My Code Lyoko AU

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I own nothing but this is how I think Code Lyoko should have gone. AU from episode 16)

Due to the review I got for my first chapter on my _first_ fanfic. Let me point out that the title say it's Code Lyoko MY way. That means I can do anything I want in it. And also look at all the times an episode shows Ms. Hertz doing something _different_ after reach Return to the Past. It proves that she has some knowledge about the Return to the Past thing and knows what not to do the second time around. Also I misspelled Ulrichs name on accident and because I am a _15 year old girl who only has access to low quality episodes in French_ which I do not understand. It sounds like his name is spelled either with a 'k' at the end or as I have spelled it. So thank you for informing me about that but please be more polite in the reviews. I am also new to and can only access it in my spare time _at school_ I do not know the first thing about Betas or how to get them.

"Note to self; don't piss off Ms. Hertz." Odd said looking at the teacher wide eyed while Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy (even though they couldn't see him) nodded and Aelita looked at the new Lyoko warrior curiously.

"She is the teacher you all keep telling me about?" Aelita asks looking at the other teenagers curiously as they nodded and were still looking at the woman in shock before having to dive out of the way of a Megatank.

"What the?" Hertz gasped out as she dodged the Megatank and tried to destroy it with her guns.

"Wait till it opens up to fire before you shoot at the Lyoko 'eye'." Ulrich yelled to her just as Odd jumped out of the way of the Megatank again.

"Stand back and watch the master, Ms. Hertz!" Odd yelled grinning as the Megatank opened to fire its blast. Odd quickly shot it in the 'eye' with three Laser Arrows making it explode before it has a chance to fire.

"Nice shot Odd but Yumi is the best at destroying Megatanks. You have the best record against Tarantulas though." Jeremy said his voice echoing around them eerily.

"Aww man. I still haven't beat Yumis' high score!" Odd said messing up his hair and groaning in disappointment making the others besides, Hertz laugh.


	3. Jokes and Deactivating towers

My Code Lyoko AU chapter 3

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I own nothing but this is how I think Code Lyoko should have gone. AU from episode 16)

"Okay guys. Enough jokes and delays. Aelita, get to that tower ASAP." Jeremy said looking at some calculations on his computer as the others nodded and ran off to where Hertz could see a glowing red tower in the distance.

"Let me guess. That glowing red tower is where we're heading?" Hertz asks Yumi who merely nodded at her.

"Yep. We'd usually be on our rides there but Aelita doesn't have one of her own and therefor rides with either me or Odd. You don't have one either and it'd be near impossible for Jeremy to program you one in under a few seconds." Yumi explains to the science teacher who merely cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey Jeremy can you hear me?" Hertz asks aloud to the area surrounding them.

"Loud and clear Ms. Hertz." Jeremy responded promptly making the science teacher smirk.

"Good. As soon as we're done here and able to be devirtualized, I will work with you on programming Aelita and I some transportation and then we'll see if between the two of us we can't get Aelita virtualized in the real world sooner before moving onto getting our weapons, rides, and outfits virtualized in the real world as well. What do you think?" Hertz asks with a smirk when everyone stopped running and looked at her in shock.

"Really? Thanks Ms. Hertz! That'd be amazing!" Jeremy said sounding as if all his dreams came true in that one second. Hertz merely smirked at Jeremys reaction while the other students continued staring in shock before suddenly remembering that they were supposed to be stopping X.A.N.A.

"Return to the Past now." Jeremy said hitting the key on the keyboard after Aelita successfully deactivated the tower.


	4. Devirtualization and winces

My Code Lyoko AU chapter 3

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I own nothing but this is how I think Code Lyoko should have gone. AU from episode 16)

"Well now. That is certainly a handy, albeit slightly disorienting, trick." Mrs. Hertz said to the four Lyoko warriors after blinking in shock for a few minutes when she found herself standing in front of an un-electrified cafeteria.

"Yeah it's a pain in the butt when you start off but you get used to it eventually." Yumi said shrugging as the small group of four students and one teacher walked into the cafeteria and got their lunch.

"Plus it means I get second lunch." Odd said with his trademark goofy grin.

"You only think with your stomach." Ulric teased as they got in the lunch line with a chuckling Mrs. Hertz behind them, not noticing every student and faculty member staring at the science teacher. Yumi suddenly took note of everyone looking at the science teacher with their jaws on the ground and looked to see what the problem was.

"Um…Ms. Hertz? You do know you look younger than you usually do right?" Yumi asks her teacher after blinking in shock for a moment. Hertz raised an eyebrow at Yumi confused while the rest of the 'Lyoko Gang' looked at their teacher and felt their own eyes widen. Yumi grabbed Sissis' nearby, forgotten, compact mirror and held it up so that the teacher could see herself in it. Hertz felt her jaw drop when she looked into the compact mirror and saw that she was as young as she was on Lyoko, not only that but a quick inspection of her person verified that she was, indeed, still in her Lyoko outfit. She looked at the rest of the Lyoko Warriors and felt her eyes widen.

"Um… Why are we still in our Lyoko outfits?" Odd finally asks noticing his cat like attributes.

"I don't know but I think we got some explaining to do." Ulric said looking at the shocked teachers with a wince. Ms. Hertz couldn't help but to curse under her breath when she saw the looks on her coworkers faces.


End file.
